funjunglefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer McCracken
Summer McCracken is the daughter of J.J. McCracken, founder of FunJungle. She is also Teddy's best friend and later girlfriend as of ''Panda-monium''. She was the inspiration for FunJungle and her father gives her all the credit for the idea. Afraid that people would kidnap her, J.J. assigned her two full-time bodyguards, which ultimately prevent her from making friends due to their intimidating appearance. She has developed a talent, however, for sneaking away from them and doing her own thing, like when Teddy needs her help solving the case of Henry the Hippo's murder. Biography Early life Summer grew up with her parents, the billionaire J.J. McCracken and his wife Lily. She was J.J.'s inspiration for FunJungle when, at six years old, she wished to go on a safari and was not allowed due to her age. Her father decided to create a park giving a safari experience so that people of all ages, including his daughter, could go on safari. Teenage years As a teenager, her father J.J. became afraid that Summer would be kidnapped and held for ransom due to his extravagant wealth, so he assigned her two permanent bodyguards. This, however, prevented Summer from making friends, so she began to develop a talent for sneaking away from them. As the inspiration for the zoo, she was given a master access code to all of the FunJungle buildings by her father, which she used on a regular basis when away from her bodyguards. Belly Up When Teddy Fitzroy, son of FunJungle employees Charlene and Jack, began investigating the untimely death of Henry the Hippo, Summer befriended him and used her master access code to help him sneak in to certain buildings and investigate. However, when Teddy tried to sneak into the administration building to look for incriminating evidence against a suspect, she betrayed him to her father and Teddy and his parents were caught y head of security Buck Grassley. After the case was resolved, she and Teddy made up. Personality Summer is intelligent and cheerful. She can also be sarcastic at times, and sneaky. She is mostly friendly and kind to others. Appearance Summer has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She usually wears all pink and large sunglasses, but sometimes she will wear dark colors and a hooded sweatshirt when trying to avoid paparazzi. The color pink is her signature color, but she only wears it so, that when she isn’t wearing it people are less likely to recognize her. Relationships J.J. McCracken= Summer is very close to her father J.J. She loves him very much but sometimes does not agree with his decisions, such as assigning bodyguards to her or making plans to build habitat-disrupting amusement rides through FunJungle's exhibits. |-| Teddy Fitzroy= Summer met Teddy at FunJungle in Belly Up. The two became fast friends, and Summer used her advantages as the owner's daughter to help Teddy solve the mystery of Henry the Hippo's murder. However, Summer betrayed Teddy, telling her father where he was when he was sneaking into the administration building. After the issue was resolved, the two made up and became friends again. The two are dating as of Panda-monium. Trivia * Summer is currently dating Teddy FitzroyGibbs, Stuart. Panda-monium. Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, 2017.. References Category:McCracken family Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Daughters